Temple of the Monkey God
This is about the Temple of the Monkey God in Bloons TD 5. Were you looking for the Monkey Temple in Bloons TD 4 Expansion? Temple of the Monkey God is the final upgrade of the Super Monkey on Path 1. It is the most expensive upgrade in BTD5, costing $85,000 in Easy, $100,000 in Medium, $108,000 on Hard. When Sun God is upgraded to Temple, everything in the range of the Sun God will disappear and is sacrificed. Sacrifices are what makes this tower worth its price. If you buy this upgrade with another one within range, the other one will disappear, so try to space them out if you buy multiple ones. The Temple Of The Monkey God can be unlocked once the user reaches rank 32 and when the player gets enough XP after he/she gets the Robo Monkey. Note that the temple requires some sacrifice to effectively defeat bloons. The temple can attack Camo Bloons regardless of upgrades. Sacrifices To build the best temple, sacrifice: $30000 of Mortars or Bomb Towers. This is simply 6 strong golden missiles. This is a lot more effective in destroying bloons and does huge damage to MOAB-class bloons. $10000 worth of Ice Towers. It produces a strong ice shot which damages MOAB-class bloons and freezes any non MOAB-class bloon. $10000 of Glue Gunners produces a strong glue blob. It is simply corrosive glue frequently shot out of the Monkey Temple, also doing damage to MOAB-class bloons. $10000 of Monkey Apprentices produces a tornado capable of blowing bloons back. This does damage to MOAB-class bloons. $30000 of other towers. This produces blades shot around in a 360 circle. Sacrifice details Dart monkey - 16 dart volley per second Tack shooter - 16 dart volley per second Sniper monkey - 16 dart volley per second Boomerang thrower - 16 blade volley per second Ice tower - Ice ball fired every second Glue gunner - Glue ball fired every second Monkey apprentice - Tornado fired every 1.5 seconds Bomb tower - Missile fired every 1.5 seconds Mortar tower - Missle fired every 1.5 seconds Monkey buccaneer - 16 blade volley per second Monkey ace - 16 blade volley per second Spike factory - 16 blade volley per second Dartling gun - 16 blade volley per second Banana farm - 16 blade volley per second Monkey village - 16 blade volley per second Super monkey - 16 dart volley per second Notes *If Bloon Impact is used as a sacrifice, only two rockets are fired per second, rather than three. *The blast radius of a basic Ice Tower sacrifice is less than that when its upgrades are used as sacrifices. 16 blade volley is slightly more powerful than 16 dart volley. *More than a single tower can be used as a sacrifice - everything in the current Sun God's range (this value may vary due to range upgrades and Monkey Village upgrades) is sacrificed. *If a sum of the actual buy prices (not sell prices) of all the sacrificed towers is $4000 or greater then the Temple Of The Monkey God will shoot 16 blade volley instead of 16 dart volley. The price is calculated with all actual upgrades of the towers sacrificed. *A very powerful TOTMG is 4 of every tower fully upgraded sacrificed(You'll need a lot of space). If multiple similar upgrades (e.g. Ray of Doom and M.I.B Call To Arms are sacrificed) the effects will not stack, this includes when using a The Big One and a Bomb Tower - the Bomb Tower will be ignored, and The Big One's sacrifice effects will activate instead, and any dart volley upgrades will be ignored if a blade volley is possible. The best possible Temple Of The Monkey God, is produced by sacrificing: 3-4 Big One Mortars, one Absolute Zero, one Bloon Liquifier, one Tempest Tornado, and one high energy becon. A Temple Of The Monkey God made in the above manner, entirely on its own on the map, can easily dispatch 25 ZOMGs before they get halfway around most tracks. Tested with the Temple Of The Monkey God in the center of The Rink, on its own, it can take down 50 ZOMGs (with minor spacing between them, rather than holding down the ZOMG-spawn-key) before any of it reaches halfway around the second loop. The Temple of the Monkey God is the most expensive upgrade ever. Visiting Bloononomics can show some tips on how to save up. Trivia *A Temple of the Monkey God will not attack until its construction animation has finished. *Temple of the Monkey God is the most expensive upgrade in the game. *Sacrificing another Temple (regardless how strong it was) is not a wise move. The old Temple adds almost nothing to the new Temple except the ability to shoot 16 blade volleys, as the old Temple $85,000/$100,000/$108,000. *During its construction animation (before the head pops up), there is a picture of a skull on the Temple. *You can see lightning bolts when the head is popping up *All special agent towers are sacrificed, but they only add a blade attack. *The Temple of the Monkey God is the largest tower in Bloons Tower Defense 5. *The maximum number of Temples you could possibly fit into one track is 24, but reality testing shows that number is only theroretical. *The Temple of the Monkey God can detect camo bloons even without sacrificing any Camo Detection Buildings like a 0/2 Monkey Village for example. *The Temple of the Monkey good upgraded to 4,2 without sacrificing any tower take 9 seconds to destroy a M.O.A.B completely and 37 for a B.F.B, making it less powerful than the Technological Terror. *You used to be able to place other towers much closer to TOTMGs so more towers could be fit onto the map and higher highscores were possible. Since this change it makes it much more difficult if not impossible to beat the old all-time highscores. *The good thing about the Monkey Temple is it's sacrifice ability. Without sacrificing anything, the Temple does the same damage as a Sun God. TOMG Supermonkey.png|Art for the Temple of the Monkey God MonkeyTemple.gif|His Head Moves! ☺ Monkey Of the Temple God - ZOMG.png|A temple attacking a ZOMG ! Category:Final Upgrades Category:Towers Category:Tower Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Camo Detectors Category:Radius Boost Upgrades